The Lighthouse's Tale
by Kag1517
Summary: Songfic: Kagome and Inuyasha's love will last forever. This is their story. Warning Character Death!


**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or song used!**

**Warning Character Death!**

**Song: The Lighthouse's Tale by Nickel Creek**

**I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on their way.**

I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past.  
I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts.

Inuyasha wiped the lighthouse's light lens clean. He smiled at the new sparkle on the clean lens. He was the Lighthouse's keeper every day he would come and clean repair it. It was hard work but it was worth it when at night you could sit on the top and stare at the sunset at the stars. Something he and Kagome did a lot lately. He loved Kagome and she loved him, so he had asked her to marry him. She happily accepted and could now be found staring at it.

**I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at sea.  
We had grown closer, 'till his joy meant everything to me.**

And he was to marry, a girl who shone with beauty and light.  
And they loved each other, and with me watched the sunsets into night.

" Inuyasha come down and eat" Kagome called from the bottom of the lighthouse. Inuyasha grabbed his cleaning supplies and ran down the winding stairs. Inuyasha opened the door and dropped his supplies to hug Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed her before letting her go to see the motor boat she had gotten for her ride out in the bay to study the fish for her new job at the marine life exhibit.

**And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be.**

Night had fallen and Kagome was all set to spend the night out in the bay, not to far out in the bay. Just far enough that the town people wouldn't disturb the fish. Inuyasha hugged her as hard as he could before kissed her with all the love he had.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said, she kissed him one last time before heading off. She got in her boat and started off. Inuyasha ran up the lighthouse where he had set up a place for him to sleep where he could watch her to make sure no harm came to her. He prayed for her to return safe and sound before sitting in his chair where he had a perfect view of her.

**She'd had to leave us, my keeper he prayed for a safe return.  
But when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned.**

He watched her ship fight, but in vain against the wild and terrible wave.  
In me so helpless, as dashed against the rock she met her end.

Inuyasha was woken by the felling of rain pounding on his face and the sound of waves pounding the sandy shore. Inuyasha ran up to rail to see Kagome trying to steer the boat to shore. The boat was being thrown and water was starting to come in. Inuyasha knew he could do nothing but watch and pray for he had no boat and it would be suicidal to try and swim. Inuyasha's life ended as Kagome and the boat were thrown into some off shore rocks. The boat was in pieces and Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed tears pouring from his eyes. Only by a miracle would she have survived. Inuyasha sank down into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

**And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be.**

**Then on the next day, my keeper found her washed up on the SHORE.  
He kissed her cold face, that they'd be together soon he'd swore.**

The sun had risen and everyone in town had heard about Kagome. They all gather to the shore where Inuyasha had found her that morning. Inuyasha kissed her now cold face, 'we'll be together soon kagome' he swore to himself. Inuyasha closed the lid on her coffin and helped three other men lower her into shore. They had dug her grave on the shore where she could be watched by Inuyasha and the lighthouse and would always be close. Inuyasha looked down at her coffin one last time before filling the hole with dirt and sand.

**I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand.  
And then he climbed my tower, and off of the edge of me he ran.**

Night had fallen, Inuyasha had put her grave stone up. Inuyasha spent the whole day up in the lighthouse staring at the calm waters and Kagome's grave.

"I love you Kagome" he whispered to the wind hoping somehow it would be carried to Kagome. Inuyasha wiped the tears from his face and look at Kagome's grave one last time. Inuyasha backed up against the light's chamber, he ran forward and off the lighthouse to the rocks below. Inuyasha swore he saw Kagome before he hit the rocks and his world went black.

**And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be.**

The next day someone found Inuyasha and ran back to town screaming. Inuyasha was buried next to Kagome on the shore. Everyone knew he had jumped to be with Kagome, but no one knew Kagome was there at the funeral and kissed his face before they closed his coffin and buried him.

**I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
And though I am empty, I still warn the sailors on their way.**

Kagome climbed up the lighthouse and sat staring at the people leaving her lover's funeral. A light appeared behind her and formed into her lover.

"Kagome" Inuyasha asked scared it was all a sick dream.

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said staring at him.

Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her. They cried in each other's arms till night fell. Inuyasha smiled down at her before kissing her with all the love he had.

"Promise you'll never leave me" Inuyasha said as they broke apart.

"I promise" Kagome said hugging him close.

"I love you" Inuyasha said burring his face in her hair.

"I love you" Kagome said before they faded to nothing.

_Inuyasha and Kagome will forever live on in our hearts and the sea. They will loved each other, when the sea took Kagome Inuyasha's heart broke to the point that he died to be with her. This shore is to be renamed in their honor. The house they lived in and the lighthouse they cared for shall stay unoccupied and their stuff shall remain untouched. The shore shall be named Lover's Lighthouse._

Because of the law the governor made the home Kagome and Inuyasha lived in remained untouched and the lighthouse was also untouched. It somehow never needed repaired like whenever something broke Inuyasha came back and fixed it while Kagome watched out for the marine life. Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha died no storm had ever come to the bay the waters were always calm and clear. No matter how far out you went it was always clear. Like Kagome's Beauty and Light purified it of any dirt or darkness.

The shore was closed at sunset; the people felt Kagome and Inuyasha deserved to have some alone time to watch the sunset like they always did. Kagome and Inuyasha's love shone for many years enough that people would swear they saw them on top of the lighthouse at sunset. Kagome and Inuyasha Watched as the town aged and grew till the town became an old quiet town with a little amount of people. But they lived on forever and with each day their love grew and spread.

_~The End~_


End file.
